


Five times Castiel has 'walked in' on Sam and Dean and the one time he hasn't.

by millygal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel cock blockage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam are both ready to <i>kill</i> the angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times Castiel has 'walked in' on Sam and Dean and the one time he hasn't.

The faint sickening glow of the sporadically flashing neon sign outside their window casts an eerie green light across Dean's smug features as he hovers, tongue poised and ready, just out of reach of Sam's twitching friction-deprived cock. 

Dean's just spent a very productive hour and a half turning his little brother into a gibbering, begging, sweaty wreck and he's finally about to take pity on the poor man before he completely screws his little brother's higher functions, "What do you want Sammy?"

Sam's on the verge of kicking his big brother in the face and taking matters into his own hands, or he would be if his hands weren't securely pinned above his head with the shreds of Dean's green overshirt, "Dean, come _on_!"

Dean grins, curls his tongue against his teeth and leans forward, anchoring Sam's bucking hips below strong battle hewn hands.

Sam forces his eyes wide, not willing to miss the look on his big brother's face as his tongue slides closer and closer. Every inch of his skin is on fire, heat chasing raised flesh along each taut and twitching muscle until his toes are curling hard enough to dig holes in threadbare sheets, "Please..."

Finally, fucking finally, Dean runs the tip of his tongue along Sam's salt slicked slit before tilting his head and sucking his brother's cock into his mouth. He's just begun to hollow his cheeks and hum when Sam realises his eyes are stinging from the excess amount of ozone in the room.

"Dean, Sam, I need your....Oh."

The frustrated scream Sam lets loose is almost loud enough to shatter the motel windows. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam feels the _tickticktick_ of chevrons below Baby's wheels and a self satisfied smile curves his lips.

Sam's been tormenting Dean for hours. 

He's lasted well considering Sam knows every inch of Dean's body better than his own.

With a complete lack of any other entertainment Sam had decided to see how many times he could shove his brother almost all the way off the cliff without actually letting him come.

Dean's legendary stubborn streak means Sam can yank as many levers, push as many buttons as he likes and the older man will do anything to avoid caving, unless there's a real risk of crashing the car.

Between the heel of Sam's hand, his long, _freakishly long_ , fingers massaging Dean's cock through his jeans, and the downright filthy ideas he's been whispering, the older man has very nearly veered off the road three times in four hours and the case of throbbing blue balls he's now sporting is bordering on medically un-sound, "Okay, that's it!"

Sam watches Dean yank the indicator and grit his teeth and chalks up another win against his brother's ridiculous need to show no weakness.

If Dean didn't puff up and make such a show of being a hardened hunter with nerves of steel, even when it comes to his baby brother's talents, Sam wouldn't push his luck so much, "What's up De...?"

Dean slams on the breaks and pops the button on his jeans, "Ass, mouth, hand, don't care which but you're putting out _now_!"

Sam grins and winks before reaching into Dean's jeans, "Can't take a little friendly teasing?"

Sam's callused fingers wrap Dean's cock and the older man is about to start fucking the palm cupping him with rash abandon when they hear a flutter in the back of the car.

Castiel's voice sounds right in Dean's ear and he nearly shoves his foot through the floor of the car.

"Dean, I'm in need of assistance, there's a problem with...do the two of you ever stop copulating?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The brother's are so tired that hellfire could rain down upon their heads and they'd just slide further below the sheets.

It's been a long assed night and _yet again_ they've been forced to watch the sunrise from the wrong side.

Dean curls himself tight around Sam and ignores the voice at the back of his mind shouting about cuddling being for pansy's, "I'm so sick of running on half a tank of gas. We need a night off."

Sam nods then realises Dean's eyes are practically glued shut.

Resting his chin on top of his brother's head, he massages Dean's temple with the pad of his thumb, " _You're_ telling Bobby we're not reachable."

Dean shudders against Sam and shakes his head, "Maybe not."

Sam chuckles and puts a little more pressure on Dean's pulsing temple.

His brother's answering groan is barely audible but the twitch of hardening flesh against Sam's thigh is unmistakable, "Seriously...you can barely stand!"

Dean rasps his stubbly cheek against Sam's chest and smirks, "I don't need to be awake for _him_ to be awake. You learnt nothing Sammy?"

Sam slides onto his side, looks Dean in the eye and lays a gentle kiss at the corner of his brother's mouth before cupping his face.

Dean's lips are just parting to Sam's questing tongue when the lamp light flickers and the bulb pops.

"Sam, Dean, there's an issue with one of the...It is a complete wonder to me that you accomplish anything!"

The bulb-less lamp sails neatly passed Castiel's ear as Sam groans and buries his head beneath his pillows.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean's got a knee hitched below Sam's thigh and is buried balls deep inside his brother's twitching ass, "God Sammy, so tight!"

Sam groans and flings his arms out, trying to find something to hold onto despite the slip and slide of sweaty flesh against cool paintwork.

Dean hooks the toe of his boot into Baby's grill and hammers home as hard as he can. He can feel the unfurling of his orgasm at the base of his spine and he knows Sam's close from years of watching him fall off the precipice, "Come for me baby boy."

Sam's muscles contract and Dean spills himself inside his little brother.

As his world rights itself, Dean looks over Sam's shoulder and sees Castiel sat in the driver's seat, rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Knees bent, back arched, Dean's about ready to offer up the Impala as payment for Sam to move just that little bit harder and faster, when white noise fills his ears.

He hears Sam growl before Cas's dulcet tones echo across the room.

"Do you never get sore?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Castiel may be a messenger for the lord, he may never have sampled the delights of the flesh, but that does not mean his vessel is not responsive to the sight and sound of the Winchesters, naked and wrapped around each other.

It never fails to amaze him that they can spend the majority of their days arguing like 'an old married couple' and yet the minute the door is shut on the outside world, they cling and claw and try to crawl inside each other's skin.

He hovers between his realm and theirs, knowing that he is on the verge of getting hit in the face if he interrupts them one more time.

Instead of flickering lights and making a grand entrance, Castiel takes a moment to watch the light playing across the fine sheen of sweat coating both their impressive bodies.

It is a very good job that God never really set down any rules for the morality of brother's lying together, despite what most religious zealots preach on the steps of their temples, because Castiel does not think he could break these two apart with a crow bar, he is not entirely sure he would want to either.

He has seen faith and he has seen worship and he has seen love. He has never before seen two souls so entwined.

As the sound of love making filters through his thoughts, Castiel realises that he is witnessing something profound. 

As a celestial being he should be above the craven needs of trite human couplings but there is something about the way Dean's face turns to Sam, the way Sam's hands run across Dean's body like he is a masterpiece to be appreciated. It calls to him on a primal level he did not know Angel's had access to.

Dean cries out and Sam curls himself around his brother and Castiel has to hold onto the wall to stop himself falling to the floor as the heat from the two men writhing against the sheets engulfs him.

Stepping back from their plane, Castiel takes a moment to steady his breathing before making a proper entrance. 

Perhaps he should hide in the shadows more often.


End file.
